


the one with liam's library book

by jinxfabray



Series: i'll be there for you [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxfabray/pseuds/jinxfabray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Liam hasn't actually been that much to the library, since their Geology section is rather small and dusty and he's from the Internet generation, so it takes him a little bit to find the aisle. It's on the second floor, right at the end of it, and he's just one aisle away from the one his book is in when he hears it. He refuses to believe it at first, but then he peeks at the aisle and oh god, it's exactly what it sounds like. He's out of there as fast as he can, but he knows what he saw and it was hard to mistake for anything else, especially with the loud moaning that accompanied the visual."</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one with liam's library book

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on friends' 7.07 and i have a couple more ideas of friends episodes i want to base one shots on but they might not all be lilo

It starts out in a pretty silly way, but Liam's bored and there isn't much he can do with the very limited access to the internet that's provided in the library's computer. He finished grading his students' papers ages ago and there's still a whole other hour he needs to get through before his next class, so he opens up the catalogue and lazily types up the names of the books he asked his class to read, making sure they're all available so no one gets to use that as an excuse. As if students even used actual printed books these days. They're all there, obviously, and he looks for other things he's been meaning to read. It's the longest hour of his life. Without thinking much about it, he types in his own name, not expecting to find anything. And yet there it is. A single book, with his name listed as the author. He sits up, surprised, and when he realizes it's his thesis, he can't help but grin at the screen. His thesis is in the university library. It's there, his own book, in the biggest library in town, and he feels so proud he wants to call his mom or some other equally ridiculous thing. Instead, he checks where he can find it, and logs out of his session. 

It's the same feeling he got when he googled himself and found that now it wasn't just his Facebook page and a couple of old, embarrassing blogs he should have deleted before forgetting the password, but there's also a couple of articles from the local newspaper that mention him. He never thought majoring in Geology would make him a celebrity, but then he graduated and got his PHD in only four years and well, that was pretty impressive. He's pretty sure that's the only reason his thesis is there, or maybe it's because there aren't many papers or books written on the subject he researched. Either way, he has to go see it to convince himself that it's a real thing that's happening.

He hasn't actually been that much to the library, since their Geology section is rather small and dusty and he's from the Internet generation, so it takes him a little bit to find the aisle. It's on the second floor, right at the end of it, and he's just one aisle away from the one his book is in when he hears it. He refuses to believe it at first, but then he peeks at the aisle and oh god, it's exactly what it sounds like. He's out of there as fast as he can, but he knows what he saw and it was hard to mistake for anything else, especially with the loud moaning that accompanied the visual. That girl on her knees didn't look like she was looking to get a book out of the lower shelves, and if that was what she was trying to do, she wasn't going to achieve it with that boy standing right in front of her.

Fearing he might be scarred for life, Liam makes his way downstairs rubbing at his eyes with the back of his hands, still unable to process what just happened. He doesn't even consider it before heading straight for the front desk. For starters, the library is a public place and he's pretty sure doing things like that there is illegal. And maybe he wouldn't have minded so much if it had been in the Sociology section, but his book was right there, and it was published merely a year ago. It's a baby book, it shouldn't be witnessing these sorts of things.

Obviously, there's no one at the front desk. He doesn't know why he expected any different from a place where the attention is bad enough that things such as blowjobs happen and no one notices. He's just about to walk away when someone suddenly appears out of thin air, startling the fuck out of him. It's only when he gets over the shock that he realizes this person must have been kneeling behind the desk and he hadn't seen him, which makes sense since he seems to be rather short and incredibly pretty. Which has nothing to do with anything, and he shouldn't even be thinking about that, no matter how distracting those blue eyes might be. Fuck, he's thinking about it again.

"May I help you?" The boy asks, and Liam gapes at him for an instant before he can remember he's not there to stare at him, he had a proper motive to come here. Then there's sudden flashes in his mind of the scene he witnessed and the indignation comes back quickly enough. 

"Yes. Do you by any chance know the Geology aisle, the one that's at the back on the second floor?"  
Those blue eyes he can't stop looking at light up, and he's suddenly grinning at him for some reason, a sort of devilish smirk that makes Liam's knees go weak even though he doesn't know what he did to cause this.

"Well, this is definitely a new one, and I don't usually do this but I'd have to be stupid to let this pass me by, so yeah, sure. I just have to find someone who'll cover for me, hang on." He's nodding and it takes a while for Liam to register, long enough for the guy to make some weird gestures to a co worker and oh, he thinks Liam's asking him to go with him there. There's a burning sensation all over his face when he understands what's happening, and he wishes the Earth would just swallow him already because that would be way easier than explaining what's actually going on.

"No, no, wait. I was coming here to report on something I just saw happening there, and- isn't there like a manager I can talk to or something?" He asks, looking straight at the wall behind the guy the whole time because he can't make himself look back at him. He doesn't even want to think about what expression might be on his face, as much as he wishes he could look longingly at that pretty face for just another while.

The conversation with Louis' boss (he finds out his name because with all the looking everywhere but his face thing he ends up finding a tag with it on his chest) doesn't go too well either. Apparently, library security isn't exactly concerned about people hooking up in abandoned corridors, and it's hardly their fault if there's not enough people interested in Geology for the aisle to be safe from it. Liam goes to his class a little frustrated, mumbling to himself about how this doesn't happen in Social Sciences and if he'd been a Sociology student he would have definitely gotten more attention and fine, he'll just patrol the area himself if that's what he has to do.

It's not such a terrible idea after all, and he ends up spending the rest of his afternoon and evening doing exactly that. He walks in front of the books, occasionally picking up one or another and flipping through their pages, getting caught in some of them. He always ends up standing in front of his thesis and sighing wistfully because yeah, that is a book with his name on it.

 

He doesn't even know what time it is anymore when he hears someone coming. No one's approached the place in the entire time he's been there, so he's curious and ready to fight off whoever is coming. He stays there, in the middle of the aisle, waiting to catch someone in the act, when Louis walks in.

"I'd been told you were here, but I had to come see for myself."

He's teasing him and Liam still blushes profoundly. He knows he's being silly, but he can't help himself.

"What is it about this aisle that's so important, huh?" Louis asks as he starts going over the titles of the books, and he has his back turned on Liam, which is, well, distracting once again. Liam's seen his fair share of behinds in his life, but he finds it a little unfair that someone with a jaw as sharp as Louis and eyes that blue gets to have that ass too. It's a little too much to put all of that in one person, and he finds himself getting moderately upset at whoever it was that put him together.

"Aha!" Louis lets out a little excited scream as he pulls Liam's thesis out, and if he'd wished the Earth would swallow him before, now he's contemplating starting to dig a hole himself. He takes a step back as Louis turns around, leaving the book back on the shelf. "Oh, come on, Liam Payne, don't look so ashamed. If I'd graduated before learning to walk and had a thesis published, printed and stocked on one of this shelves, I'd be guarding too. I would have hired someone with dragons to guard it."

That's more than Liam expected him to know, and he would wonder how Louis knows all these stuff about him but he's getting closer to him and he's having trouble remembering how to breathe, so asking questions isn't within his range of abilities for the time being. He can't remember the last time he's felt this attracted to someone he barely knew, but his dick doesn't seem to be very interested in that fact.

"I may not have a pHD but I do know how to do research when it involves extremely fit professors." Ah. Liam definitely can't breathe now and his back has just hit the wall so there's no more room for him to keep walking, yet Louis is still moving until he's pressed up against him and Liam would protest if he wasn't so achingly hard already. He can feel Louis' breath ghosting over his neck and if it wasn't for the fact that he feels as if someone was staring at him with his thesis sitting right there, he'd be flipping them around and kissing him numb.

"Liam, I'm going to let you in on a little secret not many people know of." Louis is half whispering against his skin while his hand sneaks down his chest until he's cupping him over the rough fabric of his jeans, and Liam bites his lips to keep himself from moaning. "Books don't actually have eyes. They can't see you, but I can promise you if your beloved thesis could see you right now, it would be goddamn proud of you for getting a blowjob from Louis Tomlinson after talking to him just once, so please, stop looking like a deer in the headlights."

Liam would argue, but Louis drops to his knees and his mind goes entirely blank. There's hands unzipping him but he can't concentrate on anything but the way Louis keeps staring up at him with that fucking smirk like he knows he's taking Liam miles away from his comfort zone and he couldn't care less. His mind is still trying to process what's happening when with no warning whatsoever Louis licks over his length before taking him into his mouth. He seems to be pretty determined to get him off in the quickest and dirtiest possible way, his head bobbing building up a rhythm that has Liam struggling for air, and taking him in deeper and deeper each time until his nose is brushing against his stomach. As worked up as he is, Liam can still very much feel the careful way in which he flicks his tongue against him when he's almost pulling off, and then how every time he goes to take him all the way in again, he always stays still for a nano second and licks him up before moving again. It's driving him insane.

He tugs on his hair as he feels his body shivering with the anticipation, and Louis actually pulls out and licks his lips before looking up at him. "Thanks for the heads up, but as the responsible employee I am, I can't have you coming all over our hardwood floors or these books, so just let me do my thing, will you?", he says, and Liam can't help but wonder why he couldn't just keep going instead of being a sarcastic ass about it first, but he can't dwell much about it since Louis is back to sucking him off and it's even worse this time around, because there's no hesitation, he just presses the flat of his tongue against him and moves up and down. Liam doesn't last much longer, and soon enough he's coming into his mouth, his knees giving in so unexpectedly he has to grab on to the nearest shelf to keep himself up.

"I still don't think this is okay."

He says as he pulls his jeans up, watching Louis stand up and shamelessly lick his lips as he musses up his hair. There's once again that smug Cheshire grin on his face, and Liam wants to kiss it off him.

"You didn't look like you were complaining either, but that's cool. I don't mind doing it over if that's what it takes to convince you. You know where to find me."

Louis winks at him and walks away, leaving Liam standing in the Geology aisle, dumbfounded and completley charmed.


End file.
